The Lion King 4 the Evil Returns
by TLK Vitani Fan
Summary: This story is about Zira, Nuka, Scar/Taka, and other evil lioness returning to defeat the goods. Enjoy and please comment on this!


**The Lion King 4 the Evil Returns**

In the Pridelands, a peaceful day continues as Kiara approaches his father Simba and asks him a few things. "Is Kovu able to be queen with me? Are you allowing it?"

Simba nodded his head. Kiara jumped and leaped with lots of joy! Vitani came and asked," What is all the excitement here?" Kiara answered happily," Kovu and I are going to be the next queen, and king!"

Simba wasn't sure he had made the right decision. After all, Kovu might still be trying to rule the Pridelands and wasn't this a too peaceful day?

Kovu interrupted his thoughts. Simba was surprised to see him. He thought," Maybe Kovu is evil again! Will the evil spirits return?"

"Simba what are you thinking about? Is it something about me?" Kovu asked calmly. Simba growled a bit and said," Kovu I DON"T need your help!"

"Simba! Why are you acting so mad at me? Do you think I am back to evil again?" Kovu smiled a bit as he said it.

Kiara heard his father yell and came rushing into the den. "Dad what's wrong?" "Kiara I do not want you in this! Could you please step out for a minute please?" Simba tried to be calm to his daughter.

"Simba! Please stay calm and tell me what is going on!" Vitani suddenly appeared to say. "VITANI! Are you evil and tell me Kovu is evil!" Simba roared.

"No I am not evil and nether is Kovu." She said honestly. "I am not lying Simba my king. Kovu and I are not evil. You can trust us Simba!"

Simba growled and left the den immediately. Kiara then came out of her hiding place where she was watching Kovu and the others talk. "Kovu I will go and tell my father you and your sister are not evil at all." Kiara said trying to cheer Kovu up.

"Thanks Kiara but, I doubt it will do me and Vitani much good. Simba would just be mad at you and keep yelling at me." Kovu said sadly still. "Don't worry Kovu. My father will sure to keep you in the pride if you don't yell or be rude to other lionesses." Kiara protested.

"What is going on here?" Mwana an Outlander lioness asked. "Are my sister and I evil now?" Kovu asked Mwana. She shook her head. "Kovu who told you that you were evil? Simba?"

Kovu nodded. "I knew Simba would soon ask you that question. Good thing I trust my intuition.

"Say Kovu, do you want to teach me how to hunt today. We really need to move and exercise today." Kiara said moving her body getting ready to run. "Ok Kiara, but after that, I am going to hunt and you will stay in the den alright?" Kovu asked her.

Kiara nodded and she and Kovu ran out to the field. "So how does it feel to run out in the open?" Kiara asked Kovu.

Kovu said," It feels refreshing and the cool breeze is wonderful!"

While the two were hunting, an unknown lioness creeps up behind them. "Kiara do you smell a scent that…" he was then knocked out while Kiara was still creeping closer to the prey.

The prey heard Kiara and ran off. "Kovu where are you?" she asked when she turned her head around. There she saw him lying on the grass with a bloody paw. She gasped and ran to Pride Rock to call for help.

"Dad, Kovu is lying on the grass unconscious! You've got to help him dad please!" Kiara cried loudly.

Vitani soon heard the commotion and ran to Kiara and her father. "Kiara you know Kovu is evil and it serves him right for that blow!" Simba scowled at his daughter.

"Kiara don't worry I am sure everything will be fine soon. Here I will help you get him to Pride Rock," Vitani said quietly. Kiara called a few lionesses and when they got to Rafiki's tree, they asked him to help Kovu too.

When they got back to the grass where Kovu was hurt, Kiara searched for him. Vitani picked up her brothers scent and followed it. The lionesses followed her.

Kiara ran ahead. When they got there all they found was a few drops of blood that Kovu had left and there was a blood trail.

"Let's follow the trail and see where it leads." Mwana a lioness that came along suggested.

The others nodded. "The trail leads to the Outlands," Kiara thought. Another thought came to her, but Kiara shook her head to get rid of it. A few minutes later they arrived at a cave where two lionesses were guarding it. Vitani whispered," Kovu might be in there!" "Let's hope so!" Kiara said quietly. They approached the cave carefully.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice said behind them. A lioness with a stripe down her head and an Outlander nose approached them.

Vitani recognized the lioness easily. "No it can't be," Vitani said softly to Kiara. "Maybe could it still be?" Kiara whispered to the two other lionesses that came along. The two nodded their heads.

The two couldn't believe it! It was the Outlander Queen ZIRA! "So I am surprised that you came here. Are you here to find Kovu?" Zira asked.

"Mother, is that you?" Vitani asked surprisingly. The queen of the Outlands nodded. "Zira I thought you were dead! How did you make it back out of the river?" Kiara asked.

"No time to explain! I will tell you when you are sized! Get them lionesses!" Zira exclaimed.

Her two lionesses guarding the cave leaped at the four Pridelanders. Vitani hit one while she jumped, and pinned her down to the ground. Then using her skills from her mother, she started to sink her teeth down her neck while clawing her belly at the same time.

The two former Outlanders jumped at the other lioness but one missed. Kiara leaped at Zira, but Zira just easily pinned her down. "HELP ME MWANA!" Kiara cried but her voice then faded quickly. Mwana ran towards Zira and attacked her back.

She roared in pain and then let go of Kiara. She slowly limped to Vitani and asked her if she defeated the lioness. Vitani put her ear to the lioness' heart and figured out she died.

Meanwhile, Rafiki ran into the cave and found Kovu stirring awake. "Where am I?" he asked weakly. Rafiki explained," Your mother Zira is now alive." Kovu shook his head.

At the battle, the Mwana was still attacking Zira furiously. Zira was trying to fling her off, but Mwana was too skilled to be flung off.

Kiara went in the cave and went to where Kovu was lying. "Kovu are you alright?" she asked weakly. "Yes I am fine Kiara. I just got attacked by your mother. She is alive, survived the river!"

The other lioness was being pinned down by Digger a lioness from the Pridelands and former to the Outlands. She sunk her teeth in her belly. The lioness roared in pain and soon died.

Digger and Vitani both charged at Zira furiously. The three including Mwana attacked sides of Zira and her neck. More doesn't mean better. Zira slipped outside the three lionesses and ran to another far cave.

The three stopped attacking and went inside the cave. "Kovu you are going to be fine including Kiara. She will be fine too." Rafiki said calmly. They both sighed in relief.

Kovu could walk but Kiara had an injured leg so Mwana and Vitani carried them to Pride rock.

**I am sorry that I didn't upload for a long time but now here is my new story. I will soon make chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this one!**


End file.
